Under the fog and drizzle
by AegeanYaLin
Summary: Spick a flirty guy, and not to mention the hottest one in the whole college, he's in the most famous band in the whole town, he is a genius, he is a god. Faye, pretty, and yea, heartbreak widow, She lost her husband few years ago. A forbidden love start.


Under the fog and drizzle Spick a flirty guy, and not to mention the hottest one in the whole college, he's in the most famous band in the whole town, he is a genius, he is a god. Faye, pretty, and yea, heartbreak widow, She lost her husband few years ago. A forbidden love start. Why? Can a widow and genius fall in love? Why Faye told him to let her go, even it's only the third time they have been alone? What is going on?  
  
Chapter one: I'm still a girl; yep I'm also an old folk.  
  
It's a sunny afternoon; everything seems so peace, so soft.  
  
Spring.  
  
Spring could be everyone's, but it's definitely not going to be Faye Valentine's.  
  
Faye jog trot down the little quiet street. Spring's sunlight is like a warm hand slowly touches her hair and shoulder, it feels really nice and comfortable. Raining season seems have past, the road is dry, but everything just deathly stillness, with out Ashito, everything just not like what it seems to me before. 'Ashito, how dare you leave me behind, how could you be so cruel.' Inside of her deep heart, a scar is hurting again.  
  
Faye*****  
  
Honeymoon, Ashito, Europe, Milan's church, the birds in front of the church, the sculpture, the wind is blew. How long has everything happening. It's like a dream, a dream that its in the deepest ocean floor of North Pole. I frown, 'no, don't think, stop thinking.' I bit my lip subconsciously.  
  
Two years ago, I met Ashito in a coffee shop, he was handsome, and very obsessed me. He was very unrestrained, but after a wild chase, I finally give in. We were madly in love for two years, than I drop my college and marry him. We went to Europe for our honeymoon, it's lovely, but something cruel happens on the first weekend we got back. A car accident takes him away from me, oh, how I wish I were the one who die. Tear row down my cheek, I rub away quickly and continue my path.  
  
Heart prisoner, yeah, you are your own heart prisoner. You have been lock in your own jail. I can never escape, you go, you walk, you move under the sunlight in Japan, but you can never walk out from the jail, the heavy lock, the gloomy, and sadly jail. You can never walk out from it, never, never.  
  
Normal****  
  
Faye stop, she feel the sunlight is getting colder.  
  
She take a deep breath, a deep one, this is Jet's prescription. 'I have to believe in my doctor, take deep breath. Oh, never mind, he is a stupid head, how could a deep breath help to free a prisoner.' She though.  
  
Unconsciously, Faye take a left turn on the sidewalk, there is a store, a store sale birds, there is parrot who can speak, he sure got a lot of attentions from the people.  
  
The parrot keeps repeating, "Bye! Bye! Bye!"  
  
'Bye? Is that the only word he could speak? Bye? Human's pet phrase, bye, bye, stupid bird, don't you know, life have certain pain that is cause by 'Bye'.'  
  
Stop thinking! Faye shake her head, she quickly pace pass a pet store, then, her eyes is been cough by this store. There, in a box, there is pale- white long hair puppy, the little puppy slowly move around his eyes, which reveal delicate and touching expression.  
  
She cannot help but walk toward the box, staring the little puppy's eyes. His cuteness softens her. 'Little puppy, are you lonely? Do you feel like in a jail? Do you feel cold?' Faye left her head try to found the owner.  
  
"You like it? This is the pure Chinese Pekinese dog." A fat-lady walks toward her, and smile. "I used to have three of them, but two of them are sold this morning, now this is the only one leave, you like, I will make it cheaper."  
  
The lady took the puppy out of the box; hold it in front of Faye, and brag:  
  
"Her father is the winner of dog contest, her mother is the second place, I have prove if you don't believe me. Do you want to see it." So it's a female  
  
"Hi! What a pretty little dog, how much?" A male-muscular voice suddenly hears, in the main time, a large hand take away the little puppy from the boss-lady's hand.  
  
Faye turn around in surprise, a young, and full of vigor handsome face appear, a big boy, somewhere around twenty-four years old. He was wearing a red turtle-shirt, a blue jean. He is really tall though, oh, he got two different color eyes, but it glowing with health and radiating vigor. He gives her a big smile, and then looks down the little thing in his arm like no one was about to bye the puppy.  
  
Spike*****  
  
I saw this little puppy, it seems very cute, but this girl there is cuter. She's wearing a black dress, very sexy, but her expression is cold. For some reason, I just want to get her attention, than I know, I could bye the dog, he looks really cute.  
  
"You want it?" boss-lady quickly turn toward me, "I only cost you 8,000 yen since it's the last one."  
  
"Male or female?" I ask.  
  
"Female, She can give you more puppy you know."  
  
Faye****  
  
"Never mind, I'm not come here to do business anyway!" He starts to look at the puppy left and right. He wears a necklace, with a strange plummet--- sphinx. He extends his tongue to the puppy, and the puppy do the same to him. He laughs out, and then he put the puppy on the counter.  
  
"Five thousand yen." He said.  
  
"No, No, seven-thousand." Boss lady say.  
  
"Five, I'm not raise." He say stubbornly, very attitude I see.  
  
"Six." The boss lady says in stubborn tone too.  
  
"Five." He repeats and put out his wallet, start to count cash. "Do you want to sale the puppy or not. If not I'm leaving right now. I still have a lot of things to do you know."  
  
"Fine." Boss lady make it sounds like she is hurting. " I sale to you. Just be nice to her. She is still little, just give her some milk will do. Man, you are lucky, you can never buy this type of puppy from anywhere for that cheap price."  
  
She took the cash, he took the puppy are start to turn around walk away like I was never there. What the HELL is he thinking? I feel been ignore. Before I could think, I already walk past the guy and stop in front of him.  
  
"Hold still!" I say in deep-voice. "I was the first one who see the puppy."  
  
"@#%#%?" He surprise, wide his eyes, like he just found out I was here, that damn ass. Seems like he is still in confusion. "You like her first?" He loudly asks. "Then, why don't you bye her?"  
  
" Before I could answer her question, you block in, and took her before me!!!!"  
  
"Oh, so that is it?" the young man look at her, and staring her. His eyes reveal some mischievous. " You want it?" he asks, very straight.  
  
"I want her." I nodded, with some mad, and some stubbornness.  
  
"Okay." The young man hold up the puppy. "Eight-thousands yen." He clearly says.  
  
"WHAT?" I wide my eyes, though I hear it wrong. "What do you say?"  
  
"Eight-thousands yen!" He replies slowly, one by one.  
  
"Eight-thousands? But I though its five-thousands."  
  
"That was the money I buy from her, eight-thousands it's the price I give on the market. My market." The young man shrug, the sphinx start to moving in front of his chest. I close my eyes and then open up again. It's really obvious that the man who standing right in front of me it's not a human, it's a sphinx I believe. I glare at him one more time, saw the look on his face. He knows that he can make me storm away by raise the price, and I'm sure he think this is a fun 'game', the smile on his face only make him seems more like a lion.  
  
I didn't say anything, but damn. It was lucky that I have ten thousand yen on my purse before I leave home today. Slowly, I count out two thousands, and hand the rest to him. And take the puppy on the way. I turn around walk away, didn't even bother to look at him.  
  
There, the boss lady keeps yelling. "Hi, miss, you like dog, I have a lot more here, I sale for cheap, miss, what not check out first.miss."  
  
I keep walk on my pace, try to image how proud the young man was, he gain three thousands yen in two minutes. I don't know why I have to have this puppy. Slowly, I look down at her, used my finger to touch her little body. Why did I want to buy her? Will Ashito's family aloud her to have a dog? Will mother welcome this little poor thing? What if they don't like her? Then I only can give her to Jackie, but Jackie never like animals.  
  
I sign, feel stupid that I spend that much money to brought a troublemaker. Are you a troublemaker? I star at her. Look like you are, like is a trouble mess, I'm a big mess, you are a little mess. I was too deep in my though, didn't realized someone get in front of me.  
  
BANG!!!!!  
  
I though I was going to fall with my new pet, than suddenly I feel a arm grab me. Than I quickly stand up. " Sorry I should have look where I'm going." Still didn't feel like to look up. I turn my heel, ready to move, then his hand grab my arm.  
  
"Hello," why does it sounds so familiar, I left my head, saw the sphinx. I stop, stare at him. Did he want to raise the price again? Did he still want the puppy?  
  
" Seems like you are rich," Sphinx finally speaks, still have his stupid smile on. "Seems like you really like her. If I know that earlier, I will have ask for ten thousands." He stop smile, look at me, and put some money in my arm, his eyes reveal a ironic feeling. "Give you back three thousands yen. This is the first time I do something like that, I feels guilty. I have a habit that I can't sleep when I feel guilty." He explains. "Take care, don't lose the money."  
  
I still stare at him.  
  
"What?" He stroke his back head, "Can't get used to people give you money back?"  
  
I back from the reality, put the money in my purse, and look at the big boy in from of me, he likes the puppy, he can take care the puppy unlike you, why do you have to get it front him them? I frown, and put the puppy in his arm.  
  
"Give to you!" I say.  
  
He back step, and widely open his eyes.  
  
" I.I was not back here to take the puppy from you, I just want to give your money back." He is stuttering out the word. " You like it first, and you like her a lot, she shall stay with you.. And . this type of dogs are better for girls, if I want I will have a big dog, not a puppy! Haha!" He laughing out, and zip his shirt. "Hope yall have a good time." He turns around, quickly step into the crown and disappear into it.  
  
Normal***  
  
Faye was still standing there too shock. Her minds still back to what the young boy says. "This type of dogs are better for girls.." girls? Girls? Maybe, she still has girl's face and body, but who knows, her heard it's already like a old folk.  
  
The puppy's movements take her back from her lala land. 'You hungry?' Faye left up her head, got into a taxi.  
  
Faye***  
  
It's time to go back. A long afternoon, wonder what will they say after I got home with a puppy. Maybe, they will like the puppy; at least, Julie will like her. Julie, Julie, you better stay on my side, other wise, I don't know what to do with this little thing I got from the Sphinx.  
  
"You need a name, what shall I called you?" I mutter.  
  
Name, name, it reminds her Ashito again. In Venice's little boat, Ashito had whisper to her before.  
  
Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Give me a baby, I want to name the baby."  
  
"What kind name."  
  
"Girl will be lovely, boy will be Ashito-san!!"  
  
"hempt.., so selfish."  
  
"how about," Ashito look up to the sky, smile. " We are on Venice, right? If we got children, boy names VeVe, girl names NiNi, if we got a triplets, the third one will be CeCe, or maybe quadruplets, we can nice her kero."  
  
"Shut up!" Faye laugh so hard, he start laugh with her too. She try to slap his arm playfully, he caught it. They almost turn over the boat and fell down to the river.  
  
Flashback ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tears come down from her cheek again, subconsciously, She holds on the puppy, no Vi, no Ne, no Ce. There nothing. If they have a child, she won't have to be so lonely anyways.  
  
The taxi stop in front of Kaiba resident, "home", they are home. She Sign.  
  
" And you," Faye say to the dog, "What shall I called you, Kero, how about Kero, that won't sounds so back, does it."  
  
Love, AegeanYaLin 


End file.
